Before He Cheats
by Qwirk
Summary: If Annabeth found out what happened with PErcy and Rachel in TLO. She takes her revenge on Paul's Prius.BAsed on the Carrie Underwood song. PJO songfic. Very OOC


DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO nor the Carrie Underwood song. I do own my waffle minions!

_Note-Little OOC_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky_

Annabeth Chase knew that one day she could probably get killed by something even worse than monsters but one of her best friends was playing the game for his life. Well at least he was JUST her best friend but she started feeling a little iffy about their 'friendship'. As Annabeth pushed those thoughts aside she stared into the Long Island Sound waiting for the faint glimpse of a rainbow. When she saw one she tipped down a golden drachma, "Percy Jackson, Montauk Beach, new York." She smiled and waited._  
_

_Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

An image shimmered and Annabeth could hear a girl's voice, "So hypothetically if these two people liked each other, what would it take for the stupid boy to kiss the girl?" Annabeth froze. She knew that voice and she knew that mound of curly red hair. The image widened and she saw her friend, Percy, with his dark hair and green eyes blushing. _Oh gods_, she thought in her head, _what was I suppose to expect when he said he would go off?_

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

The image spread out and then she saw a blue Prius. And then black hooves. Blackjack, the Pegasus, on it was Charles Beckerdorf counselor for the Hephaestus cabin. HE and Percy exchanged a few words and then suddenly Rachel kissed Percy.

"That I didn't expect," Annabeth muttered to herself. She threw a rock at the image. "He doesn't even know how to drive yet!" She kicked a rock then suddenly saw Chiron, her trainer and centaur come up to her.

"Chiron I just saw an attack," she lied her forehead creasing. That always happened when she lied; she was never a good liar. The centaur however was distracted and she knew why, Typhon had just broken out of his prison.

"Go Annabeth," he said quietly, "I must figure things out and know how to keep the camp safe." Her forehead relaxed and she slowly headed towards the magical boundary, running pass it with her invisibility cap she disappeared onto the road.__

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Breaking into the small parking lot was easy, especially when Annabeth was invisible. She saw the Prius in a small corner then hurried over to it. "You deserved this," she said and shattered the mirror.

"Daughter what are you doing?" a voice said. Annabeth turned around.

"Oh hi Mom," she said. Her mom was contacting her through an Iris message, "Could you talk to me another time?" Her mother, Athena was in owl form battling Typhon and it felt kind of awkward. She took her hat off.

"No," Athena said angrily, "It isn't a wise thing to go destroying other people's cars, I expected better from you."

"Even for the son of Poseidon's car?" she asked. Athena's owl eyes tightened and suddenly a black chariot came over. Ares.

"This means war right? Interpersonal war!" The chariot yelled.

"You don't even know what interpersonal means brother," Athena said.

"I don't care, I'm taking my revenge on him, boys are such idiots," Annabeth argued. She used her knife to poke at one of the tires and did so to the other ones.

"You have got that right," a voice said. A stag appeared behind Athena. "What do you say about joining me and my Hunters?" A collective groan was heard.

"Artemis can you not be recruiting young, pretty girls while we are fighting for our lives?" A tan, surfer looking dude came up. "I mean even the sun has to take a rest, every hundreds of years during eclipses."

"Apollo, my daughter is trying to wreck Perseus Jackson's car," Athena said annoyed.

"Well," Apollo said, "she does have a reason."

"Brother!" Artemis yelled.

'What?" He said pointing towards Annabeth who was punching craters onto the trunk. HE suddenly saw the Prius, "Whoa sweet ride!" He stared sternly at Annabeth. "You can't destroyed such a car like that!'

"BROTHER!"__

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

"I'm just saying that Percy could seriously get killed," Rachel Elizabeth Dare told Paul and Sally.

"Well I do hope he turns out to be alive, it's only a week till his birthday," Sally said.

"Well he was fun to know," Rachel said smugly to a picture of Annabeth standing in front of the Capitol.__

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

By this time, Annabeth had already broken the windshield wipers and was scratching her knife on the car's surface.__

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

While the Olympians were arguing Athena was trying to talk to both Apollo and Annabeth at the same time.

Annabeth lifted the cars on her shoulders. Athena gasped. "You can't do that!"

"I held up the sky!"

"Yes but the sky wasn't personal property, it was, it was…….dang public properyu!"

"Annabeth listen, I will………I will disown you!" She tried, "Apollo can you help instead of freaking out of why my daughter has just killed a Prius?'

Meanwhile Apollo was arguing with Artemis, "You can't recruit her because she destroyed a wonderful car! I'll sue you!'

"The girl says that boys aren't worth living for," Artemis retorted, "she has a point!"

"You don't!"

"You never did!"

"Did too!'

"You were always asking me how to take care of the sun! Great uncle Helios should have told you!"

"He did!"

"But you didn't pay attention!"

"I never did!"

"Exactly!'

"What?? I mean—why is that girl shoving a video camera at our faces?"

"Annabeth get on with destroying the car! It's war!" Ares said his eyes flaming.

"Annabeth where did you get that video camera?" Athena asked.

But she was gone.

__

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

By the time she had left, the car was literally in pieces and not a single thing was nailed together.__

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats

_Oh_

_**How was that? I thought it was really weird. Especially when the Olympians were fighting. **_


End file.
